Juneau Welle
Juneau Welle is a powerful dragon warrior and sorceress born and raised in the Australian Outback as well an essential character in both the Studio and worlds of Viander & Co. Biography Viander and Co. Juneau is born of the Aquinelan clan. One of the many vast and powerful tribes of dragons that once lived peacefully away from human society until World War II when a massive moment forced most if not all mystical society to run to the newly formed Mystical Underworld. During the migration Juneau was still an unborn hatchling that was accidentally lost during the migration and was certainly left to die if not found. But her egg was eventually found by a human couple moments before hatching. At first they were frightened at the sight of a dragon but then its cries were different that made them think otherwise to raise the hatchling as if its one of their own. Many years pass and the hatchling, now named Juneau is raised like any other daughter by the Welles deep in the Australian Outback. Her own internal magic had started to grown on her so much that time to time she uses it for fun and other times to be a big help around the household. Personally mastering the ability to change her size and mass, making herself as big and strong as she wants to be. Eventually her long lost tribe found her and urges Juneau to come back, though it ended up in a massive one-sided fight between her and three members of her tribe who were more powerful than her she was taken back to the Mystical Underworld where she is finally met by her older sister by the name her parents would have called her: Marawelen. Juneau, though reluctant to accept her place among the tribes of the great dragon societies of the new world listened to what her older sister Selanne had to say and learns that she is second-in-line to lead the tribe unless Selanne has a child, which she will later in the series when Juneau eventually accepts her role as being part of her long lost clan to save Selanne's unborn child. Juneau still lives with her human parents because they raised her well through her entire life while her older sister and new friends teach her how to better use her powers other than making herself bigger. Studio Universe Juneau is still from the same tribe but instead of being accidentally abandoned by her tribe she is born and raised from the start. She still has connections with them after she left to pursue her own wants eventually landing her a job as a radio announcer for programs in Sydney for a number of years before moving to the States where she was eventually picked up to become a radio-hostess for TwinStudios for her own show. As for her powers, she is still a sorceress and a powerful warrior in which she practices every day before and after her show or whenever its convenient for her. Category:Viander & Company Category:Characters Category:Friends and Allies Category:TwinStudios Universe Category:RadioJackal